


QUESTIONS ONLY

by atlas_is_bad_news



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Daniel Jacobi, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_is_bad_news/pseuds/atlas_is_bad_news
Summary: Jacobi interrupts Kepler while shaving, the Colonel wants to play a game.(Tbh this is just smut with v little story)Set somewhere between  Epsiode 47: Into the Depths ((Where kep loses his hand)) and Episode 55: A Place For Everything ((when cutter and team evil come in)) in a world where Jacobi isn't mad at Kepler and they already have a pre existing relationship. It also includes the Questions Only game from Episode 52 Constructive criticism and Mini episode No Complaints. The fic will be in two parts, the second coming soon, enjoy!





	QUESTIONS ONLY

“Where do you want me?”  
Jacobi's voice was a mumble, but even in the bad lighting on the Urania, Kepler could hear the smile in his voice. He could feel the breath on his neck as Jacobi’s words left his mouth, but more importantly, he could feel the warmth of the younger's body spread to his own crotch. Kepler wasn’t in his prime anymore if he was being honest. At the age of 35 he had began to notice a difficulty and a slowness concerning his ability to fly his flag at full mast. And in the 6 years that followed, his work had put a stop to relationships and took away any time he had for sex, he didn’t mind particularly, he had goals in life that he wanted to achieve and that’s what he followed. But then he met Jacobi, more specifically, then he met Jacobi’s ass, and his hands, and oh god that mouth. His trusted employee had slowly trained his dick to spring into action with no troubles soon after flirting. And Jacobi was one hell of a flirt. Whenever they weren’t busy, saving mankind, arguing with the crew or trying to get Eiffel to take a shower, Jacobi would find a way to cure his boredom and mess with Kepler.  
This time: Jacobi had slipped into the bathroom block of the Urania when Kepler hadn’t noticed. Warren was shaving, something he took great pride in considering he saw image as everything when it came to respect. Jacobi pounced basically and managed to get a hold of Kepler’s wrist, holding it where he wanted it so that the blade of the shaving razor was right against his throat. Jacobi’s hands were clasped over Kepler’s fingers so that he couldn’t drop the razor. Kepler didn’t react, it wasn’t exactly the first time he had been threatened.  
“Hand where I can see it” Jacobi smiled as he slowly took the razor from Kepler’s fingers so he now had full control.  
“Wouldn’t you rather it was somewhere else you couldn’t see?” Kepler murmured with a smirk.  
“The whole hand? Jesus Sir that’s a little bit brutal don’t you think?” Jacobi teased as a steady smile spread over Kepler’s features.  
Kepler’s body smelt like his shampoo and cologne. The elder man stood shirtless in front of the mirror in the bathroom, the hair from his chest trailed down his stomach. He was SI5 trained and had the muscle definition to prove it.  
“Oh and what do I have to do to get myself out of this one then?” Kepler asked. He played along with this sort of thing because he knew it would end up in his favour.  
Jacobi hummed and then slowly lowered the razor blade, the fingers of his other hand trailing down Kepler’s back and dipping into the grooves of his spine. He hooked the tips of his fingers under the thick towel fabric that was wrapped around Kepler’s waist, then pulled. Kepler’s eyes widened and a growl rose in his throat as his hands moved to keep the towel covering himself.  
“Jacobi...” He grumbled as a warning.  
“Sir” Jacobi sighed.  
Kepler glared at Jacobi’s reflection in the mirror “You make it difficult to tell what you’re in the mood for”  
Jacobi raised a brow and rested his chin on Kepler’s shoulder “Guess then, it ain’t that difficult”  
“Well....Sometimes it’s very difficult...Jacobi” Kepler knew exactly what he liked. Jacobi liked his hair played with, he liked it when Kepler held his jaw as they kissed, and he seemed to favour cuddles after sex, something Kepler wasn’t overly fond of, but he did it anyway because it was what Jacobi wanted. Above all, he wanted attention. Kepler turned and slid his arms down so that his hand rested on Jacobi’s waist and the stump of his other wrist sat on his hip.  
“Jacobi ....” Kepler’s voice was smooth and low, he spoke with control and picked each word and tone carefully. It was all about control with him, and holding it, and mostly abusing that control when it came to Jacobi.  
“I can never tell if you want it more...rough...than most people. Or whether you’d rather I strip you down slowly, feel every single inch of your body with my hand...” Kepler hesitated when he spoke, it was a pattern he developed while trying to intimidate those around him. Dragging out your sentences makes people wait on your words, makes them pay attention, makes them scared of what you’re about to say. When you speak slowly and with authority, everything sounds like you’re about to deliver bad news.  
Whatever Jacobi heard from Kepler was always bad news. You’re being drafted into SI5, we are faking your death, I hand picked you to come into space with me, the Hephaestus is unstable, the crew are unstable, kill Hilbert, blow the station up, Maxwell is dead, I knew all along why we were really here. His boss's voice circulated in his head when he tried to sleep. Wrong decisions, so many of them led him here. More wrong decisions led him to Kepler’s office in a moment of weakness, into his lap, his bed, over his desk, on his knees, against the wall, on the brig. He couldn’t get enough, Kepler, and his...talents, stopped Jacobi from going crazy. He needed something to grip onto while he was up a million miles from home, a distraction. He missed the days when Kepler had two hands to hold him with, it didn’t feel balanced having five fingers and then the weight of a stump pressed on the other side.  
Kepler’s wrist was all that was left of his hand after the accident, he was clumsy with it and wasn’t quite used to life without every finger yet. He stroked Jacobi's waist with the hand he had left and leaned into his ear, speaking softly as if they were in a room full of people they had to hide from.  
“Jacobi...would you like to play a game?” Kepler’s features bent into that horrible smile he had on whenever he had a bad idea brewing.  
Jacobi had been through this way too many times to be caught off guard again. His heart sank when he heard those words.  
“I swear to fuck, Sir, we go no longer than ten minutes and then call it a day.”  
“is that a demand? Is that a question that you are asking me Jacobi?” Kepler’s voice was endearing and dripping with pure triumph in a similar way to how a sports team will tease their easily defeated opponents before a game.  
‘Questions Only’ was a game that had the fun sucked out of it by Kepler and his antics. The rules of the game were simple, answer every question with another question. Whoever doesn’t ask a question, loses. Kepler never lost. It drove Jacobi mad for months during training, day in and out, he played this game with Kepler until he had to give up. The man was relentless, it was never ending.  
“Are you confused by my tone, Sir?” Jacobi’s voice was monotone and defeated already, any remaining signs he had of a boner or arousal had quickly dissipated at the mere thought of this game.  
“Do you think I am so primitive as to only base my assumption of what you are trying to communicate to me, based on tone?” Kepler’s voice was bouncy and excited, he got a kick from winding people up.  
“Do you really think you are a hundred percent grasping what I am trying to communicate to you right now, Sir?”  
“Do you feel as though I am of low enough intelligence not to grasp why you came to me? Are you comparing me to the rest of the crew?”  
“Can you imagine a situation where I attempt my actions on another crew member, Sir? Does Eiffel seem like my type?” Jacobi half growled that one.  
“Would you care to inform me on this ‘type’ to have, Jacobi?” Another grin.  
“Would it honestly make a difference to how you felt about me, Sir?”  
Kepler scoffed “Jacobi are you assuming that I have some sort of emotional attachment to you?”  
It didn’t always get this serious.  
“Would I be incorrect to say so? Was my analysis of our situation incorrect?” Jacobi stared down Kepler, anger in his eyes. He couldn’t tell if Kepler was being serious or just messing around like he often did.  
“May I assume that you would take offence if my response to that was an affirmative?”  
“Can I just clarify that I still get fucked after this?” Jacobi’s growl melted into a gently pissed off smirk.  
“When did we agree on that Mr Jacobi?” Kepler’s tongue was wetting his lips the seconds after he spoke.  
Jacobi paused, and watched Kepler’s mouth.  
“It may have been written in context?” his voice rose in inflection at the end of his sentence.  
Kepler’s smile settle and he chuckled. His fingers starting to move again.  
“Was that...a question? Mr Jacobi? Technically?”  
“Did I not pose it as such?” Jacobi said as confidently as he could even though he knew he’d been beat. The phrase ‘It may have been written in context’ did, in fact, not count as a question in Questions Only, as it could have been said without the inflection.  
“Oh is somebody a sore loser, Mr Jacobi?” Kepler’s eyes were wide in anticipation. “Did you think you could contest to me? Knowing I am the champion of this game?”  
Jacobi’s expression was one of boredom. Furrowed brow, still mouth and folded arms despite Kepler’s touches.  
“I hate you sometimes” Jacobi grumbled.  
“Does this mean that I win the game?” Kepler asked with a curiously tilted head as if he didn’t already know from the beginning that he was going to win.  
“If I agree to that will you atop asking me questions?” Jacobi sighed.  
“May I ask one more question?”  
Jacobi paused again and thought for a second, trying to prepare himself. The man was on a roll.  
“...alright”  
Kepler held their bodies together, Jacobi could feel the semi in his boss's towel press against him. Power and authority really did it for him.  
“Would you rather I gave you orders in replacement to questions Mr Jacobi?” Kepler’s voice changed from a snobby winner, to that of an aged gentleman who knew what to say in order to get people to tick.  
Jacobi shivered. Kepler had caught him off guard with that, playing innocent and then tricking him by offering a weakness. Jacobi had a thing about orders, he couldn’t help but follow them, it made him a good agent and a good soldier, and a horrifically tempting subject for Kepler.  
“I suppose...” Jacobi said in a degraded groan. Partly because he loved the buzz of being a subordinate, but also because he knew fine well that there was no way Kepler was going to let this go.  
Kepler leaned in slowly, letting the tensions grow between their close lips like a thunderstorm. He lingered long enough for Jacobi to open his eyes again, feel the waft of his boss’s cologne, feel the hot damp breath on his skin and see the devilish teeth hidden behind that dirtbag’s grin. He couldn’t stand it anymore, that cocky bastard treated him like a dog knowing full well they both got off on it. Jacobi closed the gap between their lips in a hungry and eager movement. He yanked Kepler closer by his hips and felt the stump slide past him and to his back. Kepler’s remaining hand slid down and gripped Jacobi’s ass through his overalls, he felt the younger tense and softly huff as his body was pressed flush to Kepler’s. The kiss was passionate, as always, slow and pushy as the pair fought against each other. Kepler was firm and focussed, attending to Jacobi with care but also control, while Jacobi was starved of attention and earning it back with faster and wetter movements. Their erections brushed against each other momentarily in a hip movement from Kepler that was impossibly an ‘accident’. His was strong and protruding, the length almost prodding at the bulging zipper of Jacobi’s Goddard overalls. A low chuckle stirred in Jacobi as his hand snaked from Kepler's bare waist to the towel, it was quickly dropped to the floor.  
“Well lookie here Sir, standing to attention are we Colonel?” Jacobi’s fingers stroked over the growing thickness of his cock in his hand.  
Kepler’s stump sat on Jacobi’s waist, his other hand slid into his hair so he could coax the man back into a kiss. He groaned into the kiss and held Jacobi’s neck so that there was no room between them, everything in Kepler’s body was focussed on the taste of warm saliva and coffee that transferred from Jacobi’s mouth to his own, as well as the feeling of the man’s fingers and palm around his cock, slowly dragging strokes towards him then away again at a pace that was fast enough to keep Kepler keen but slow enough that he wasn’t cumming himself yet. The Colonel had been with women before, as much as he loved how dainty and soft their touch normally was, nothing compared to the feeling of another man on his body, treating it like his own and knowing exactly where to go and what to do to make it feel blissful. Especially when that man was Jacobi. And especially when Jacobi had a stiff hard on pressed to Kepler’s body. Kepler had learned a lot about Jacobi through their time together both in bed and out of it. One of the main things he had noticed was that the boy couldn’t please and be pleased at the same time because he for distracted by himself and ended up half-assing the job which greatly displeased Kepler. He didn’t settle for anyone dissatisfying him in the workplace and he certainly didn’t settle for it when his cock was out. This was why they normally took turns if Kepler wasn’t fucking him right away. Kepler wanted to rip that stupid Goddard Futuristics uniform off of him and feed his eyes on Jacobi’s body, plus he felt a little stupid standing their naked by himself, but he had to control himself in order to control Jacobi.  
He dragged himself out of the kiss “You wanted orders, Jacobi?” He raised an eyebrow.  
The blonde male in front of him was still recovering from the kiss but managed to nod.  
“Where do you want me?”  
“Knees.” Kepler said in the same strong voice he used when ordering the crew around. “Suck. Properly now, you’ll need to get it wet”  
Jacobi’s whole body reacted to those words. The hairs on his arms prickled up and his mouth suddenly felt full of saliva to the point where he worried it would drool out when he offered a keen smile to his boss. He got a feeling in his stomach which was almost like a twinge but more like a scurry up his body on the inside. Jacobi kissed Kepler’s chest then stomach as he travelled lower down his body until he rested onto his knees, almost bowing to Kepler’s naked athletic form. Jacobi looked up at him, having to peer thanks to the harsh lights in the bathroom. Kepler smirked down on him, he rested the stump on his hair as an indication that he should start, his hand held himself steady by supporting his body on the hand rail beside the sink. He looked down into Jacobi’s eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you waiting for Mr Jacobi?” Kepler asked, only glancing for a moment at his own cock, bobbing slightly with throbs just inches from Jacobi’s shit-talking but sweetly warm mouth.  
Jacobi had the nerve to pull his face away a little “I thought we were done with that game, Sir” he hesitated and wrapped his hand around Kepler’s ankle, looking for a moment before gazing back up.  
“Where are my orders, Sir?” He grinned nearly ear to ear as he watched Kepler make the opposite expression. He could tell that the elder was done with the teasing but it didn’t make Jacobi want to stop. The hot muscle in front of his face did though. The stump in his hair felt heavier.  
“Suck.” Kepler may as well have spat the word out.  
Jacobi wasted no time. He let the dick slide into his mouth easily and took a moment to enjoy the hot comfort between his lips, he wasn’t able to manage the whole thing in one go, if he could then he would be in a different career, but he knew from past experiences that half would do fine. Kepler smiled and tilted his head back, he chuckled a little, the dirty laugh echoing off of the bathroom block walls. He often wondered where the hell Jacobi learned to suck cock so good, or whether he was just naturally gifted, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would land many dates. Jacobi was a monster. After you murder that many people and work for a place like Goddard, your last priority is which bar provides the best chances of getting laid, you go to the bar that lets you drink the most. He was slow, he moved his head forward and back in a steady rhythm, giving a little turn every now and then. Jacobi moved his tongue from padding at the slit to sliding underneath his cock so that it sat on his wet taste buds and out of the way of teeth. This also meant that Kepler felt not only the warm saliva and breath on his cock but also the texture of his tongue and the way it moved. Every time he drew his head back a bit he took his tongue with him and returned to tasting the slightly salty taste at the tip of the dick, then moved down again. While he worked, Jacobi looked up at Kepler and kept one hand on his base and the other on his ankle. Kepler’s face was a picture of pleasure, he tried to steady and regulate his breaths but they came in short huffs and groans and lazy laughs. Jacobi swore he saw Kepler looking at himself in the mirror at times, it wouldn’t surprise him. Kepler would never get bored of the sight below him; a slightly pissed off yet turned on subordinate man looking up at him, gorging himself with the cock that bulged in his cheek. Was it worth having to endure this goddamn space mission? Definitely not. Did it help? Certainly.  
Kepler couldn’t handle it much longer and Jacobi had learned to start preparing himself when his boss stopped worrying about image and started swearing.  
“Fuck...awh...that’s real fucking nice...” and other profanities.  
Kepler would start to move his hips slowly which made Jacobi’s job harder, Kepler bit his lip, furrowed his heavy brow and closed his eyes. Jacobi took in the sight then braced himself. As he pushed more of Kepler’s dick into his mouth he felt it tense and then he orgasmed. Hot, salty, thick spurts of his seed coated Jacobi’s tongue like icing on a damn birthday cake. Jacobi recoiled and slowly opened his eyes to gauge Kepler’s thoughts on his performance. He was panting and slowly jerking every last drop of cum from his cockhead, supporting his body on the wall considering he couldn’t do much in term of sexual gratification with a stump and a partially exposed Radius bone, no one could, except maybe Mr Cutter on a bad day.  
Jacobi's legs shook as he stood up slowly, he leaned over the sink and spat out the load of cum down the drain. He preferred shots of vodka not sperm. He had just about wiped his lips before Kepler held his jaw in a sweaty hand and forced a kiss on him again. The pair broke out into laughter. Low and knowing and between kisses. The two men knew what they were doing was wrong but it didn’t seem to stop them. Besides, nowhere in the Pryce and Carter Deep Space Survival Guide did it detail that you shouldn’t become involved with other crew mates. It just wasn’t advised.  
Jacobi watched his lover slowly come down from his orgasmic high, he tried to relax him with small kisses and touches, which also served as a reminder to Kepler that Jacobi was still nursing an uncomfortable ache of arousal in his overalls that only got worse the longer he watched the elder male groan and sweat.  
“We are so fucking gay” Jacobi snickered. He dropped the act of willing sub, something Kepler loved to See. The real him.  
Kepler nodded a little and took a moment to stroke Jacobi’s hair back into place. “You are so fucking gay I think you’ll find.” He smirked “I'm so fucking questioning”  
Jacobi rolled his eyes “What? Piece of young ass like me ain’t enough for you to make up your mind, Sir?”  
“Young” Kepler snorted and raised an eyebrow “You’re 35”  
“Younger than you!”  
“Watch your mouth” Kepler smirked.  
They shared another kiss. Jacobi pressed his bulge to Kepler's hip. “You gonna hurry up or what?” He muttered with obvious distain for the other taking so long in repaying the favour. Kepler rolled his eyes.  
“Go to my sleeping quarters, I’ll get dressed to make it look a little less like I’ve just freshly came down your throat, and I guess I’ll have to sort you out there. Just like I have to sort out everything.”  
Jacobi kissed his cheek and then moved back to the sink. He splashed his face with water and then gave Kepler’s ass a smack when he bent over to pick up his pants. He then had to dart out of the bathrooms quickly to avoid the towel that was aimed at him in a whipping motion and the aggressive growl coming from Kepler.  
He made his way to the room with the inscribed plate on it which read: ‘Colonel Warren Kepler’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More of this to come!!


End file.
